Ragen
Ragen is an Alternate UUniversal Battubird from Planet Morbius. He is a bat-like nocturnal bird who is utterly feared in his entire country for the murder of hundreds of innocent people and animals, semi-sentient or otherwise. He is utterly bitter because of being abandoned as an egg by his mother, and thus he reportedly killed her in her sleep for this, and went out to be a dangerous predator that haunts the nights of his home, killing and hunting for both food and sport, being utterly sinister, spiteful, violent, dark, heartless, manipulative, self-righteous, sadistic, and most hateful and heart-breaking of all, cruel. He was so evil that when he finally died upon the defeat of unlikely star-crossed passerine lovers, he was able to resurrect himself by proving to the Ehaexons that he was cruel enough to have a do-over in life. He eventually became the third-in-command of The Villain Legion, and is their majordomo and their actual icon, as his image is now feared by others across the AUU, and his first villain role was being an in-disguise human executive for a movie studio on Graphene named Reagan, who declares animals are to no longer be leads, and chews up and spits out those of them who are leads, and adopts a child actor named Pailey Pimple, who joins the Villain Legion upon learning his identity since she feels underappreciated, and though they go far in ruining the animals and getting them fired, Ragen is caught, Pimple is ruined, and Donny (AUU Danny) and Ragen's biggest rival Saiyer (AUU Sawyer) have their dreams come true, all thanks to the Clam Lounge Squadron. Being far more evil than his AUU counterpart Fagin, Ragen is nothing but pure evil in every sense of the word, as his abandonment, utter neglect, and lack of love is what makes him a feared enemy, to where just mentioning his name can scare an entire acre of animals on Morbius away. He has a voice similar to George Hearn. History Born to a neglectful, abusive, and uncaring father and a elitist mother, Ragen was left on the ground upon failing to impress them like his siblings, as his father left, his mother disowned him, and his siblings bullied him. As years passed, they failed to learn he grew up as the son of cruel but sympathetic parents, took his father's name, and went back to kill his own siblings and parents for abandoning him, thus taking the mantle as a feared killer in his territory and country, all of which spoke Morbius' native language. Growing stronger every passing year, his reputation has already reached all of Morbius and not just his home country, as he had a slave bird who was heavily abused, and she obviously hates him and warns anyone of his approach. He did this for 25 years straight, killing for sport and food, and showing no remorse for his victims. He kills and eats anyone he sees, and everyone who could see at night flew away upon his arrival. However, he killed the parents of two small birds named Obon and Olivira, who were raised as adopted siblings by the same mother, and a neglectful and utterly mean and teasing owl-like bird. The two grew up hearing his name, and after Obon got utterly tired of living in fear, and thought with his overconfidence that he could beat Ragen, gathering friends like two mouques named Ign and Thoomy. Ragen was not going to be defeated by two small birds that easily, as he swore to finish them off like any other bird who tried to stop him. He first found them in a can and tried to crush them until being scared away by Ghorst inhabitants, though didn't get away with breaking one of their wings, which healed in due time. He thus kept trying to kill them multiple times as they persevered more than any other bird he encountered, finding them a good challenge once they reached their adolescent years, and fell in love with each other since their teasing relationship as children. Ragen then got away with killing Obon and Olivira's adopted mother, dropping her severed head to spite them and reminding them who they're dealing with, among many others along the way, including their adopted uncle and forest drunk Ingull named Armistice. When he goes too far with hurting their feelings by tricking sentient beings into poaching much of their home by diverting them to their home, causing them to be finally want revenge, as they in turn lead rangers to the poachers and freeing their friends, as they rally up to finally deal with Ragen, as he overheard it and lead them to geothermal dumpy wastelands where he killed many others, while the two were able to take his eye, and his slave finally stood against him when Ragen starts a fire, potentially threatening more of their home. Thus, while the heroes saved each other with the exception of Ign, who died to save them, Ragen was finally dragged into the fire by his own slave, dying once and for all. However, Ragen refused to die so easily. Upon his arrival to AUU hell, he confronted the Ehaexons after escaping a childish torture, and after learning to speak proper Usuablothian (AUU English), as well as Ehaexonese, he was proven worthy to be illegally resurrected and get a do-over. Though initially wishing revenge against Obon and Olivira, he figured that, given how prepared they were since he died, he'd end up in the same fate. So he left them be and went for a better life, terrorizing other worlds by stowing away on ships when one world becomes too strong for him, building a bigger reputation for himself. Then after 50 years of this, Ragen took it to Goalax, the home planet of the Chrogtons. There, he eventually met the Dark Radicals, who were remnants of the Villains Act which he found utterly pitiful as a tamed villain dystopia, living through their whole reign. However, they claimed they would make a beta experimental team inspired by the native enemies of their destroyers' dimension, the Villain League, calling it the Villain Legion, which they promised would be just as big as them, and it was a success. Ragen became the third-in-command of this force, as well as a majordomo for them, and has been so ever since, fighting against their sworn enemies the Clam Lounge Squadron. Link SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Villains Category:Original Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Knockoff Characters Category:Animals Category:Alternate UUniversals Category:Predators Category:Masters of Evil Category:Barbarians Category:Tragic Villains Category:Nightmare Fuel Category:Bullies Category:Insecure Villains Category:Brutes